kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Forgotten
"C'mon, have a heart" ''-''Tagline Kingdom Hearts: Forgotten is a fanon article by BS. It details whats happening one year after the end of Kingdom Hearts II. It will update every once in a while. (Note: It currently has no relations with any other fanons, so I must create new pages for every world or charachter in other fanons.) The reason this was made is due to the ridiculousness of some of the fanons on this wiki. (Johto League?! Really?!) Also, please don't edit. Here are some pages: Charachters in Kingdom Hearts: Forgotten, Worlds in Kingdom Hearts: Forgotten. That is all. ENJOY! -BS Plot Chapter 1: Welcome (A 12 year old pirate is with a younger version of Jack Sparrow) Young boy: Jack, can I leave now? We've spent hours loading the damned supplies! Jack: Captain Jack, Rolan! You need to learn respect! Then you can drink your wine with the greats! Speaking of which, hand me that bottle then you can go! Rolan: Ugh, fine... Jack: What did you say, mate? Rolan: Nothing... (Rolan gives Jack the wine) Jack: Okay, bye mate! (Rolan runs past several houses until he gets to a small, crappy house) (Rolan enters that house, theres a girl inside) Girl: Hello Rolan! Rolan: Hello Catherine! How was your day! Girl: Good! (Screen goes black, words 5 years later) Chapter 1 over. Chapter 2: Goodbye, World (12 pirates, including Jack Sparrow and Rolan, walk of the Black Pearl) (All humming "A pirates life") Rolan: Nice job, mates! I have to go! Rolan: I'm going to take some treasure and some rum! Thanks. (Rolan grabs a diamond necklace and a bottle of rum, runs off) (Rolan walking down the street, Shadow Heartless jumps out of nowhere) (Shadow jumps on Rolan's back) Rolan: Hey! What the Hell?! Rolan: I'll kick your non-existent ass! (Mission: Defeat Shadow Heartless with your sword) Rolan: Who the hell.. (Rolan runs away) (Rolan enters old house from last chapter) (Rolan sees Catherine) Catherine: Hello! How did the trip go? Rolan: Easily 1000$ worth of treasu... (Dark portal appears) Both Rolan and Catherine: What the Wade Wilson?! (Pete comes out of portal) Pete: Is one of you... (Looks at cue card, scratches head) Pete: Catherine Belle? Rolan: What do you want?! Pete: Wow! I didn't realize Catherine was a pirate name! Pete: Now come with me, lady! (Pete grabs Catherine) Rolan: Catherine! Pete: Ha! I love when they do that! Oh. And you better look outside. (Rolan extremely angry, Pete leaves through portal, laughing, portal closes) Rolan: That horrid... (Looks outside, hundreds of Shadows and a Darkside are out there) Rolan: Umm... I'm screwed... (King Mickey (In Organization cloak) quickly runs by, drops Kingdom Key D) (Rolan picks it up) Rolan: What is... This key? (Rolan one hit kills a Shadow) Rolan: Cool. (Keyblade Unlocked! Kingdom Key D) (Mission: Get to and defeat Darkside) (Rolan lands finishing blow on Darkside, Is panting) (Sees hundreds of Shadows, Rolan passes out) (Screen goes black, words "Later in another world" comes up) (King Mickey kills a Neo Shadow, stone falls down) (King Mickey picks it up) King Mickey: Come on, guys! (Darkwing Duck, a Red Mage, Donald, Goofy, and a White Mage walks up to Mickey) Red Mage: What is it? King Mickey: I found a summon stone. Chapter 2 over. Chapter 3: Gawrsh! (King Mickey holds summon stone above his head) (Rolan jumps out) Rolan: What... What just happened? Mickey: Your world was destroyed! Wait... Is that my..? Goofy: Gawrsh... That looks like King Mickey's lost Keyblade. Donald: IT IS, YOU IDIOT! That means that kids a Keyblade Wielder! Red Mage: Whats a Keyblade? White Mage: Remember that wierd keyblade thing that guy used to destroy our home? Yeah. Thats it. Red Mage: Oh... That means.... Red Mage: HE DESTROYED OUR WORLD! RED MAGE USES FIRAGA! (Red Mage uses firaga) (Firaga hits Donald instead of Rolan) Donald: WHATS THE BIG IDEA! White Mage: Calm down, guys! Sorry pirate guy. The rest of us aren't as... Annoying. Rolan: Ookaaay... So, where am I if my world was destroyed? Dark Wing: This place is the World of Protection! The place people come to when there worlds destroyed! Well... If they weren't destroyed. It's, as far as we know, the least Heartless infested world left! Mickey: Yep, Drake! Y'now, your a Keyblade Wielder! With Yen Sid's home was destroyed along with him, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, and Ventus all missing... You could join the World Protection Societies field agents! Rolan: Um... What's the advantage to me? White Mage: Other than the ability to travel through places you couldn't even imagine, you may be able to reunite with your loved ones! Rolan: Sure, I guess. So, what do ya want me to do/pillage first? Goofy: Well, gawrsh... Maybe ya could look at the shop? Rolan: Cool! I'll be right back! Red Mage: Oh, yeah! You can have this! (Item unlocked: Potion! Spell Unlocked: Fire!) (Mission: Go to the shop) (Rolan gets knocked down by Heartless right outside the shop) Rolan: OUCH! ( Crono kills the Shadow) Rolan: Thanks! Crono: No problem! Just come in. (Rolan and Crono walk in the shop) ( Rolan sees Thief, Scrooge Mcduck, and a giant Bahamut) Rolan: WHAT THE WADE WILSON IS THAT!? Scrooge: It's called a Bahamut. He may look scary, but this one won't harm you! Bahamut: I'M A VERY NICE GIANT KILLER DRAGON TYPE THING! I MADE EVERYONE COOKIES, TOO! Thief: Yeah... So what do ya want? Rolan: I'm the new guy in the World Protection thingy... Scrooge: Alrighty! I've see you met Crono, our body guard! The lad next to me is Thief, the man who gets all are products, i'm Scrooge Mcduck, the brains, and this is Rainbow the Bahamut who... well, i'm not sure what he does. Bahamut: I SPREAD JOY, CHEER, HAPPINESS, AND NOT KILLING YOU-NESS! I ALSO BAKE US ALL GOODIES! Thief: Welp, if you need anything, we'll supply ya with anything! Well, anything except free products! Or help in combat. Or Gil. Or anything that wouldn't assist this shop financialy. Bahamut: I CAN BAKE YOU GOODIES! Thief: Yeah. Bahamut will bake ya some goodies. Thats it. Your welcome. (Screen goes black) (Goes into a room pitch black, other than the center of the room, with Yzma, Maleficent, Pete, Jafar, Hades, Gaston, Captain Hook, and Dr. Facilier) Maleficent: So, Pete. You got the Heartless to destroy Port Royal? Pete: Yep my magnificent Maleficent. Yzma: Suck up... Captain Hook: Good. It's a shame that we had to destroy the WHOLE world. It wouldv'e been a nice world to own. What with all the pirates and such. Jafar: Now, we must find Sora and Riku. We don't want to repeat last times incident... Gaston: Nobody finds like Gaston! Captain Hook: May I shoot that stupid man? He's a hero! He'll probably just use the Heartless to "help" people! Gaston: Well, I need you guys Heartless power to save Belle from that cursed Beast! SOOOO i'm a villain now! Chapter 3 Over